


I've Got You - A Supercat Fanfiction

by dreamerforeverd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerforeverd/pseuds/dreamerforeverd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based on a small headcanon I sent my friend october-lady on Tumblr. So I decided to write her a decent story instead.</p>
<p>After a discussion with Cat, Kara is out of the office and Cat gets abducted. Will Kara be able to save her from her captor or their love story will end before it even began?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You - A Supercat Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [october_lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All the rights belong to their respectful owners.
> 
> I'm sorry about the mistakes, if you find any, english is not my first language.  
> This is my first try at Supercat. I hope you enjoy! :)

“Alex, we need to find her. This is going too far, we shouldn’t have let her leave.” Kara sighed and shook her head.

 

“Hank’s life was in danger, Kara. We couldn’t risk it.” Alex said and also sighed. “I understand your worries though, and we will catch her, don’t worry, alright?” She said rubbing her sister’s back and giving her a small encouraging smile.

 

“Alex, you heard when she said that if I didn’t join her she would ‘destroy all the ‘humans’, starting with the ones I am so fond of’, right?!” Kara turned, her eyes slightly shining with tears. “That’s you, Alex! You’re my sister, you’re the ‘’human’ I care about the most.”

 

“Hey, it's okay.” Alex had her sister in a tight hug in no time. “But look, she doesn’t know we are sisters. So there is nothing to worry about for now, alright?” She held on Kara’s forearms, looking into her eyes. “Now, you go back to work, and if anything happens I’ll call you, ok? I promise.”

 

Kara let out a defeated grunt and pouted. Alex chuckled, she looked like a child sometimes. “Fine.. but if anything happens you call me, Alex. I mean it!”

 

Alex raises her hands in surrender and chuckles again, “alright, supergirl. You got it.”

 

Kara just smiles at her sister and roll her eyes. “Whatever.” Kara hugs Alex again. “Be safe. I love you.” She lets go and Alex nods. “I love you too.”

 

\-------------

 

“Kiera! Kiera! Ugh!”

 

Kara could Hear Cat calling her from her HQ where she was changing. Thank God it for her super speed and for her HQ being only a few floors of difference from the office. So in the next minute Kara was bursting through Cat’s office, out of breath, but with her signature grin. “Yes, Ms. Grant?”

 

Cat slowly lifted one eyebrow at the state of the girl. “Where were you and why are you so out of breath? Were you running a marathon?” One of her hands moved to her collar to play with it, unfortunately Cat’s mind drifted to Kara doing other activities that would leave her out of breath and she missed the terrible explanation Kara gave her. She came back to reality when she felt a soft hand touching her forearm. “Ms Grant, are you okay?” Cat saw the genuine worry in the girl’s beautiful blue eyes and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt the hand around her arm get tighter. So she put the mask back on and pursed her lips in a disgusted manner.

“Ms Grant?” Kara asked one more time. At some point Cat had drifted deep in thought and Kara was actually getting concerned now.

“What?!” Cat answered harshly. Kara winced with the harsh tone and let go of her arm like it was kryptonite. She immediately took a few steps away from her boss and lowered her head. After a few minutes of looking to the floor and trying to keep her tears at bay Kara looked up again to see Cat looking at her, her eyes looked worried… nah.

 

“Kiera, I need James pictures for the next issue, oh, and I also want a latte.” The mask was back. Kara gave her the fakest of smiles and nodded. “Chop chop.” Cat said and looked down at whatever she was doing again and ignored the young girl.

 

Kara turned and left the room, and as soon as she did Cat looked up again to watch the girl’s retreating form. Kara didn’t know that, but watching the girl wince at her words and retreat from her made her heart break a little each time. She didn’t want to treat Kara like that, on the contrary she wanted to treat her well and hold her and kiss her, and that’s exactly why she couldn’t give in, that’s why she couldn’t let Kara inside her heart. This stupid crush was destroying her and deep down she already knew the girl had already got inside her heart and now owned a big part of it.

Cat sighed and got back to work.

 

Little did she know that two pairs of eyes were watching their every move and hearing everything that was said.

 

\--------------

Astra didn’t waste time and as soon as her men told her Kara was out of the building she float to the wide balcony with two men and got inside the human’s office.

Astra wasn’t stupid, she knew love when she saw it. And her sweet niece was deep in love with this one. After seeing their interaction, Astra thought about sparing the life of the woman because she would make her job much easier if she kept treating Kara like that, but when she saw the look on the woman’s face when her niece left she knew there was no wait out for the human. She was also in love.

 

In the meanwhile the whole floor had already started to scream and flee, leaving only a very scared Winn hiding under his table seeing what was happening.

 

“Wh-who are you?” Cat asked, scared. She quickly got up from her desk and tried to run out of the room but the men quickly catched up to her and held her by the arms.

 

“Take her to the top of the building. We have a date with my niece.” Astra said instead, ignoring Cat. “Oh, and don’t hurt her, yet.” Astra heard the gasp from the blonde woman and smiled. She could hear the human’s heart beating wildly inside her chest. After the men left, flying out of the room she eyed the name plate on top of the table. “Cat Grant..” She got closer to the table and decided to write her niece a quick note and after a last look around the office, she saw one stupid men hiding, but she made an executive decision of letting him live.. after all, someone needed to tell Kara about what happened. She smiled at his direction and then she was out again.

\--------------

After a quick trip to the bathroom to let a few of the tears fall, Kara was just finishing paying for Cat’s latte when her phone started to ring. It was Winn. 

“Hello?”

_ “Kara you need to get back here now!” _ Winn said so fast Kara had trouble understanding.

“Winn, calm down. What happened?! I was away for 10 minutes!” Kara said furrowing her eyebrows.

_ “Kara your aunt and some guys came flying through the window.. Kara they took Cat”  _ Winn said the rest of the sentence in a soft voice. After he kissed her, they were not in good terms, but after a bottle of wine and lots of pizza Kara finally told him she was deeply in love with their boss. It was a mystery to him but one couldn’t choose who to fall in love with.

“I’m on my way!” Kara said running away from the coffee shop and getting into the nearest alley to change and in the next seconds she was flying through the same window Cat was taken.

 

Kara looked around and there was a lot of people inside the room looking at her. “I need everybody out now. You.” Kara, I mean, Supergirl, pointed at Winn. “You stay and tell me what happened.” Winn nodded and walked closer while everybody else cleared the office.

 

“Are you okay? Her friend asked but she ignored him.

“Winn, tell me what happened.”

“I told you everything. She just came in, grabbed Cat and left.. and I found this on her desk.” He handed her a note.

**My Dear Niece,**

**meet me at the roof. Your human misses you.**

**-Astra**

 

Kara dropped the note and started walking out of the room and to the balcony, getting ready to fly away. She turned to Winn, “Call my sister and tell her to meet us in the roof. This ends now!” And then she was off. The impact of her departure making the glass around the balcony tremble.

 

\------------

 

“Please just stop rambling before I kill you already!” One minute with the human and she was already thinking twice about her decision to keep her alive until Kara arrived.

 

“We are both strong women, I’m sure we can get into an agreement.” Cat tried again. She was trying to remain as calm as she could, at least on the outside. But it was proving to be a extremely difficult task. This woman, was going to kill her, and she wouldn’t back off. She mentioned a niece, and since she was here in National City, Cat could only assume this woman was Supergirl’s aunt. But what she didn’t understand was why SHE was here in the middle of this mess.

Her mind drifted to Carter and his sweet smile. He was the light of her life and even though she would probably have a tragic death her son would have someone else to take care of him. His father was a mistake, but he was an ok man and loved Carter very much too, so her heart could rest in peace. Her baby would be okay without her. She was so glad that this particular day she gave him an extra hug and kiss and told him how much she loved him more than once. But of course her mind would take her away from her son’s sweet smile to the heartbreaking expression on Kara’s face from not too long ago. Everything was okay with Carter and her, but Kara on the other hand.. Oh how she wished she could change the past. All the times she snapped at her while trying to protect herself would turn into hugs, all the comments about her hair would turn into caresses and every time she smiled at her, instead of putting on her mask of indifference she would kiss her, she would make love to her and she would do everything to make Kara smile again and again.

Cat sighed and lowered her head, a few tears falling from her closed eyelids. She promised herself in that moment that if she managed to get out of this, she would tell Kara how she truly felt and she would said how sorry she was and everything else Kara wanted her to do. No matter who was watching or where she was.

After what seemed like like an eternity but it really only was a few minutes later Cat heard a loud vibration of someone landing on the roof, followed by a loud voice. “Astra!” Cat lifted her head fast and she was welcomed with the sight of the one and only supergirl. And once again Cat’s heart was beating fast, even faster than before at the sight of the blonde girl.

 

Kara looks straight to Cat, and she can see the tear tracks running down Cat’s face. Her heart clenches and anger consume her. In a second she has her aunt by the collar of her shirt and is screaming at her face. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!”

 

Cat’s face is one of pure surprise. Astra’s men are already running towards them, but Astra just pushes Kara away hard and flies to Cat’s side. In the meanwhile Kara is fighting Astra’s men and easily leaving them unconscious. Her anger helping her this time. Right after the fifth and last men was dead to the world there was only Cat, Kara and Astra standing on the roof.

Astra was standing so close to the border, Kara was so close to losing Cat even before truly having her.

 

Astra seriously doubted her niece’s strength and the love she felt for this human. She regretted not bringing more men with her, but Astra suspected that Kara would take down as much men or women as she needed in order to keep this woman safe, and that included her.

 

Kara started to walked towards them and Astra panicked. She lifted Cat over the building so she was hanging out. Cat yelped and more tears came to her eyes, but she didn’t let them fall.

 

“Enough!” Astra said. “One more step and I will throw your beloved human to her death!”

 

That made Kara stop immediately. “Astra, you don’t want to do this, but if you do.. I will have no choice but to kill you.” Kara’s voice was hard and cold. She wanted to look at Cat, but she was too scared she would break if she did.

 

“I thought you were stronger than this. Look at her, so weak and pathetic. So rude too. I saw what she did to you, what she said to you. How can you like someone like her? How can you choose her over you own family, Kara?” Astra finished, but Cat’s gasp was heard loud and clear even if you didn’t have super hearing.

 

Kara looked at Cat then, and the tears were falling this time, from both of their eyes, and without taking her eyes away from Cat’s she answered, “Because I love her.”

 

“Please, aunt Astra, don’t do this. Let her go.” More tears were falling now and Kara saw and heard when a sob escaped Cat’s mouth, but a second later Cat was smiling at her, saying with her eyes that it was okay. Kara shook her head and that’s when everything happened.

 

A helicopter appeared out of nowhere, despite two out of three of them having super powers, none of them heard it. Kara was relieved for a second, but that was before her aunt looked at her and at a desperate attempt of escaping from being imprisoned again, letting Cat go.

 

“NO!” Kara shouted, but it was too late. At Cat’s scream and Kara jumped to action and jumped too, Cat was falling too fast. “Kara!” Cat screamed, her arms were stretching out to her, begging Kara to catch her, and so she did.

Kara had broken the barrier of the sound while doing so, Alex who was watching the scene from the top of the building had never seen her sister flying so fast before, but to Kara nothing of that mattered now. Cat was in her arms, she was safe.

 

Cat had buried her head in Kara’s chest. She was trembling, but so was Kara.

 

Kara was there, floating right beside CatCo with Cat Grant in her arms, whispering in her ear. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you. You’re safe now, Ms Grant. I won’t let anything happen to you again.” Kara was softly stroking her hair while her other was around her small waist, securely holding her.

 

“I’m bringing us up again, okay?” Kara spoke softly and Cat only nodded against her chest.

 

Cat’s eyes were sealed shut, she never felt so scared in her entire life, but as soon as she’d seen Supergirl’s face, Kara’s face, she felt safe, because Kara truly was her guardian angel.

When Cat felt the ground beneath her feet again she let out a breath, but didn’t let go of Kara’s neck. “I knew it was you.” She whispered against the young blonde’s neck.

 

Kara stepped back and looked into her eyes. “I’m afraid I don’t understand, Ms Grant.” She really tried her best to sound and look confused, but Cat only smiled at her once again and slowly caressed her face. Kara closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. She opened her eyes again when she felt Cat’s thumb brushing on her lower lip. “You don’t have to pretend with me anymore. I heard when your aunt said your name, Kara.”

Kara gulped. “You don’t have to hide to me anymore.” Cat said and Kara nodded. “Okay”

 

Cat finally looked around them and saw that they were back at the balcony and not the roof. Cat took a step back, remembering the promise the made to herself. “Kara, I would like to apologise. What I did was wrong.. the way I treated you. You were always so sweet to me and caring and all I did was push you away and that wasn’t fair to you. So I am sorry. For everything I ever said to you, for hurting you. I-” Cat looked at Kara again, and once again stepped closer to her version of knight in shining armour.

 

“Cat, you don’t have to do this” Kara said, cupping her cheek.

 

“No, Kara, I was horrible to you, I need to do this.” Cat put her hand on top of Kara’s on her cheek. “I was scared.. Because I love you Kara. I love you so damn much, and it’s ridiculous really because we’ve never talked too much and I didn’t let you when you tried, because I knew I would end up falling in love with you, but it didn’t work and now here we are. I love you, Kara.” Cat brushed away Kara’s tears that she didn’t even know she was shedding and smiled again. “But this time I won’t do the same. This time I will hold on to you, and never let you go.”

 

Cat then leaned in and kissed her. Just a brush of lips at first, until Kara tangled her hands on Cat’s hair and deepened the kiss, it was slow and sensual, and everything they imagine it would be, and more.

 

“I love you, Cat” Kara whispered against Cat’s lips and the blonde woman smiled and nodded.

“I love you too, my supergirl.”

 

They kissed a few more times before pulling apart when they heard claps coming from inside the office. They didn’t even notice people starting to come back to the floor, nor that most of the employees were with their faces against the glass walls, trying to catch a glimpse of Supergirl and Cat Grant kissing, nothing was heard, but it was easy to lipread when someone was saying ‘I love you’.

Cat blushed and Supergirl just smirked at her. “Do you want to get out of here?”

 

Cat bit her lip and remembered her promise, ‘ _ No matter who was watching, no matter where she was.’ _ , Cat smiled again and shook her head. “No” She said and kissed Kara again, the only thing she Kara could do was kiss her back and pull her closer.

  
**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated! I hope you enjoyed. You can reach me at Tumblr where I am: dreamerforever-d or twitter where I am: @daypegoraro  
> Much love. xx


End file.
